When Dreams Come True
by Tsubasa Sakura
Summary: Sakura's a superstar and dreams of being normal and Syaoran's a "normal guy" and he dreams of being famous.What happens when their paths cross and their dreams collide?SS and ET


**_Title: _**When Dreams Come True  
**_Author: _**Tsubasa Sakura  
**_Genre: _**Romance/Drama  
**_Rating: _**PG-13  
**_Summary: _**Syaoran dreams of being famous and Sakura dreams of being normal. What happens when their paths cross and their dreams collide?SS and ET  
**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CCS...unfortunately but soon enough, I WILL. I also don't own the song 'Outragious' by Britney Spears.

**Tsubasa Sakura: **Well,here's my first fic.Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.^_^

**Syaoran: **Quit your blabbering and say on with the story!!

**Tsubasa Sakura: **Why you little twit!! ~grabs him by the collar~

**~the whole CCS gang sweat drops~**

**Tsubasa Sakura: **~let's go of Syaoran-kun~ I'm sorry my little honey doodle, did I hurt you?

**Syaoran: **She's crazy I tell you crazy!! ~runs behind Sakura~

**Sakura: **Syaoran, darling. Calm down,T.S won't lay a finger on you, she's too nice.

**Tsubasa Sakura: **That's right.Now umm...I forgot what I was gonna say.

**~CCS gang fall anime style~**

**~Chiharu and Yamazaki drag me away~ **Hey! What are you doing?!?

**Chiharu: **We should've done this a long time ago. Yamazaki nods smiling evilly.

**~T.S gulps~ **Okay,Bye T.S!!~Chiharu and Yamazaki shove T.S into an mental constitution truck~

**Chiharu and Yamazaki: **Byeeeeee

**T.S:**But...but I don't belong in here!! ~pounds on window as she gets driven away~ I'll be bacccckkk!!

**Sakura:**Errr...yeah.Sorry about that. Well, on with the fic. o_o;

**Character Information**

Sakura- A 21 year old very famous world known superstar who has a VERY strict father and she was currently in love with Syaoran in the past. 

Syaoran- A 22 year old normal guy who dreams of being famous. He's depressed because he never got to say ,'I love you' to the girl he loved...Sakura. She left him alone to become famous along with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- Sakura's 21 year old best friend who is also a superstar. She travels around with Sakura hoping to find her one true love and soul mate. 

Eriol- Syaoran's 22 year old best friend who is also 'a normal guy'. He fell in love with Tomoyo and now knowing the circumstances between her becoming a superstar, he knew he'd never get a chance.

Fujitaka- Sakura's strict father and Tomoyo and Sakura's manager. 

Touya- Sakura and Tomoyo's bodyguard and Sakura's loving brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_When Dreams Come True_**

(Chapter 1:How it all started)

**4 Years Ago**

"Sakura-chan!!"A sweet yet irritated voice yelled through Sakura's pink phone. Sakura shook her head and answered, "Hai, gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan."

"Its okay Sakura but did you even hear what I just said?"Tomoyo said irritably. Sakura made a face and sighed.

"I thought so." Tomoyo said and giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "So,what did you say before I dozed off?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped." Well,as I was saying my mom got us a gig at the Orange Club.So now,we can finally show off our talents!!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

Sakura stared at the phone in disbelief."And yes Sakura,I'm NOT kidding."_ Mou.Its as if she knew what I was about to say._ Sakura thought.

"Sakura,I've been your best friend since we were 6 so how oculd I possibly not know what you're thinking, feeling and etc."Tomoyo said smirking.

Sakura sighed and thought _Well, that is true but its so freaky._

Tomoyo looked at the phone in her hand in wonder. "Sakura, answer me." She said. "Hoe?"Sakura replied shaking her head lightly.

"Mou,Sakura.You're impossible."Tomoyo said sighing." I am not, Tomoyo. Anyway, don't you think we should get ready?" Sakura said/asked.

"Right.I'll be over there in 5 minutes, Sakura. Ja." Tomoyo said and hanged up. Sakura stared at the phone and listened to the long dial tone. _I can't believe she hung up on me._ Sakura thought pouting. _Well, she is coming over soon and she is my best friend so I'll forgive her._

Sakura smiled to herself and rushed to her window. There, stood Tomoyo tapping her foot lightly staring at the door. _Oops.I guess I didn't hear the door bell ring._ Sakura thought sweat dropping.

She descended down the stairs but when she got there, the door was already open.Tomoyo walked in smiling at Touya who held the door open for her and closed it carefully, eyeing Tomoyo's bodyguards.

"Don't worry, they don't bite besides you've seen them many times before." Tomoyo said as if knowing what Touya was going to say. He shook his head and went to the living room to watch T.V.

Tomoyo giggled while Sakura raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

"Quickly Tomoyo."Sakura said before shutting the door behind her. "Anxious, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well,of course Tomoyo-chan. This could be our big break after all." Sakura replied grabbing Tomoyo's suitcase and looking through the outfits inside.

Tomoyo giggled and shook her head. She pulled out a emerald leather halter top that had cherry blossoms in the middle and black leather miniskirt with little cherry blossoms on the rim. _This is absolutely perfect for Sakura._ Tomoyo thought evilly.

Sakura was modeling the outfits to herself until Tomoyo tapped her on the shoulder."Sakura-chan, try this outfit. I think it will fit you perfectly."Tomoyo said innocently.

Sakura looked at the outfit in Tomoyo's arms. She took it carefully and eyed it. "OMG!!Tomoyo,no way am I wearing this!"Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"Aww...but Sakura. All you need now is boots to match, besides I'll be wearing almost the same thing except mine is purple."Tomoyo begged pouting.

"B-But.."Before Sakura could even finish her sentence,Tomoyo pushed her into the bathroom and told her to change or else somethin bad miht happen to her brand new CD player.

"Fine,fine." Sakura mumbled glaring at the closed door.

Tomoyo grinned evilly and went to change into her own outfit.

**30 minutes later**

"Sakura,you look so KAWAII!!" Tomoyo squealed with happiness. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs.

"Mou Sakura. Don't bite my head off just because I complimented you." Tomoyo mumbled. She made her way downstairs where Sakura was tappin her foot in annoyance. Tomoyo giled and led her outside to their limo that was going to take them to the club where they were performing.

"Sakura!" Touya yelled. Sakura turned to look at her older brother who was soon followed by her father,Fujitaka.

"What is it?And why do you two look so dressed up?" Sakura asked eyeing them both curiously."Were going with you two." Touya said coolly.

"Oh okay." Sakura said but soon her eyes bulged out. "What are you talking about? You can't go with us were mmff..." Before Sakura could finish, Tomoyo clasped her hands on Sakura mouth making Sakura wiggle nonchantly.

"Its alright. You two are welcome to come if you like." Tomoyo said politely. She clasped her hands around Sakura's mouth tighter. Touya smirked and made his way in and was soon followed by their father.

The ride towards the Orange Club was completely silent. Sakura sighed and stared out the window,hoping for Tomoyo and her to make it big this time.

_We HAVE to make it._ Sakura said determinedly. _We'll do our best in this performance. _Sakura's eyes were now burning with fire and determination.

Tomoyo and Touya blinked nervously and scooted 2 spaces away from Sakura. Sakura's dad just smiled remembering how determined his past wife was at being a model.

"Were here,Ms.Daidouji." Tomoyo's limo driver said parkin the car. Tomoyo smiled gesturing everyone to follow her into the club.

As everyone made their way into the club, Sakura stopped to look at the scenery. _I can't believe Tomoyo got us a gig at this place.Its humongous._ Sakura thought in awe.

"Quickly,Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. "Were next.Hurry!" Sakura started shaking but quickly gathered all her courage and made her way inside the big club.

_I can do this.I can do this._ Sakura mumbled to herself hoping to gain some courage to make her way onto the stage.

Tomoyo was behind the curtain. Sakura looked around and saw her father and brother in the front row waiting for the performance to start. Sakura smiled and walked towards Tomoyo.

"This is it,Sakura." Tomoyo said grinning. Sakura nodded. "Let's go!" Tomoyo said walking towards the stage with Sakura next to her.

The music started and Sakura stood nervously. "You'll do fine,Sakura." Tomoyo said assuringly. Sakura nodded and gave her a warm smile.

Sakura and Tomoyo's part was up and so they made her way onto the stage.The music punded heavily and Sakura smiled in determination.Sakura soon started singing and dancing.
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I move my body
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm at a party
    
    Outrageous
    
    In my sexy jeans
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm on the scene
    
    Outrageous
    
    My sex drive
    
    Outrageous
    
    My shoppin' spree
    
    Outrageous
    
    We on a world tour
    
    Outrageous
    
    Let's be it, girl
    
    Outrageous
    
    Sexy as I wanna be
    
    Got these fellas chasin' me
    
    It's 'bout time I hit the streets
    
    All my girls still feelin' me
    
    B girl ain't lost the beat
    
    Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet
    
    Gotta keep goin'
    
    No stoppin' me
    
    And if you don't like it, then
    
    La la la la la la la
    
    We are over here
    
    Comin' to ya like a world premiere
    
    Trench coat and my underwear
    
    Let's go with this freak show
    
    It's outrageous
    
    When I move my body
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm at a party
    
    Outrageous
    
    In my sexy jeans
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm on the scene
    
    Outrageous
    
    My sex drive
    
    Outrageous
    
    My shoppin' spree
    
    Outrageous
    
    We on a world tour
    
    Outrageous
    
    Let's be it, girl
    
    Outrageous

Tomoyo soon joined in singing and dancing with Sakura.
    
    I'm about to bring the heat
    
    Lockin' down the industry
    
    All dressed up and glamorous
    
    Red carpet and cameras
    
    Take trips around the globe
    
    Keeps on my Jeeps so nobody knows
    
    So hot, gotcha coming out ya clothes
    
    I'm about to give ya the
    
    La la la la la la la
    
    We are over here
    
    Coming to ya like a world premiere
    
    Trench coat and my underwear
    
    Let's go with this freak show
    
    It's outrageous
    
    When I move my body
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm at a party
    
    Outrageous
    
    In my sexy jeans
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm on the scene
    
    Outrageous
    
    My sex drive
    
    Outrageous
    
    My shopping spree
    
    Outrageous
    
    We on a world tour
    
    Outrageous
    
    Let's be it, girl
    
    I just wanna be happy
    
    In a place where love is free
    
    Can you take me there
    
    Somebody, ooh
    
    And when you mention my name
    
    Make sure you know the truth, yeah
    
    Until I vow to keep it forever
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I move my body
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm at a party
    
    Outrageous
    
    In my sexy jeans
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm on the scene
    
    Outrageous
    
    My sex drive
    
    Outrageous
    
    My shopping spree
    
    Outrageous
    
    We on a world tour
    
    Outrageous
    
    Just be it, girl
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I move my body
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm at a party
    
    Outrageous
    
    In my sexy jeans
    
    Outrageous
    
    When I'm on the scene
    
    Outrageous
    
    My sex drive
    
    Outrageous
    
    My shopping spree
    
    Outrageous
    
    We on a world tour
    
    Outrageous
    
    Just be it, girl

As they both finished the song. The audience started applauding loudly and throwing Sakura and Tomoyo flowers for a job well done.

Sakura and Tomoyo bowed happily. They then made their way out of the stage,still hearing the applauding audience.

"They liked us, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura squealed jumping up and down. "They didn't like you, they loved you." A woman said smiling. She handed Tomoyo a business card saying, Rita Miller the top business woman in finding worldwide stars today.

Tomoyo's eyes bulged out and she handed the card to Sakura. As Sakura soon finished reading the card, she looked at the woman in the fancy business suit.

"So, the meaning of this business card is that you want us to have a business deal with you that would make us rich?" Sakura asked grinning.

"Of course." The woman answered. "No lie?" Tomoyo asked. "No catch, either." Sakura and Tomoyo beamed with happiness until Sakura's brother took the business card from their hands.

"Onni-chan!! ONEGAI!? Can we can we can we can we?" Sakura begged. Touya looked at her in annoyance and sighed. He nodded and Sakura jumped for joy. She hugged him and turned to her dad who also nodded smiling. "But Sakura, there is a catch." Sakura's dad said.

"What is it?" Sakura said. "I will be your manager." Sakura smiled. "Of course. Tomoyo agrees with me right?" "Hai." Tomoyo said smiling.

The woman smiled and led them into a limo. "Girls, you're going to be famous and known everywhere. From the streets, bars, clubs, cities. EVERYWHERE!" She said grinning. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped and nodded.

**Present Day**

_That was the best day of my life._ Sakura thought smiling. _Actually, the best day of OUR lives._ She corrected mentally still smiling to herself.

Sakura looked out the window of the hotel."Mou,all those fans are STILL out there." Sakura mumbled irritably. "They are what made us famous,Sakura-chan." Tomoyo interrupted walking into the room.

Sakura nodded and smiled warmly. _I'm just kind of getting tired of doing this every single day._ She thought._ I want to be normal again because I miss all our old friends like Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika and...Syaoran. We never see them anymore._Sakura thought sadly letting a tear drop fall to the floor.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in sadness. _I know you miss your old life but don't worry its worth it._ Tomoyo thought sighing.

Sakura looked out the window and noticed a really familiar guy walking down the street. Sakura leaped off her chair hoping she could meet him and befriend him.

Tomoyo was surprised at how fast Sakura left. She shook her head lightly.

Sakura ran as fast as she could.Her bodyguards followed her and she turned to look at them."Onegai! Just this once?" Sakura asked in sadness.

They sensed her sadness and shook their head for a no.She sighed and pretended to make her way back to her room but instead, she ran down the stairs.

_I can make it to him._ Sakura thought in determination. She pushed open the stair doors but ended up bumping into 4 body guards.She sighed sadly but then yelled," Syaoran-kun!!"

Syaoran turned aroudn to see a girl being pushed inside the big building._Wait a minute.That looked like Sakura._ He thought.

He then ran towards the stairs until he got cornered from all sides by bodyguards."Syaoran-kun!!" A voice echoed from inside the stairs.

_T-That was Sakura._ He thought happily. He then began walking away. _I hope I can see her tomorrow. Yes,tomorrow...I'll see her. _He thought determined as ever as he walked back to his house where Eriol was..

**Sakura's Room**

"Sakura? What's going on with you?" Tomoyo asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine,Tomoyo-chan. I-I just saw Syaoran." She said hanging her head low.

Tomoyo gasped but soon smiled and gave Sakura a hug. _She never forgot her feelings for him._ Tomoyo thought smiling.

Tomoyo soon thought of an evil plan to get them together once again. _Yes, they're meant for eachother._ She thought grinning evilly.

Sakura gulped eyeing Tomoyo suspiciously.

**T.S:**Yes,I am back. Muahahaha. Anyway,so what did you guys think? I was just wondering if you guys think I should continue or not.Tell me in your review please.^___^


End file.
